Optical dielectric fibres are becoming widely used for transmitting signals. The fibres, which are normally of a glass material, are very fine and it is conventional to join the two fibres end to end by fusion techniques. This requires very accurate alignment of the free ends of the two fibres to be joined and this has created some problems.